The invention relates to a fluid spring.
The spring action of such a fluid spring should remain nearly constant over a long period of operation. However, it occurs sometimes that pressurized fluid escapes through the sealing means through which the piston rod passes. In order to nevertheless maintain a nearly constant pressure within the cylinder, compensating means are provided which allow a correction of the pressure acting on the piston rod.